Inquietudes familiares
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Sesshōmaru es invitado a una inesperada reunión familiar en el castillo de Irasue. • En honor a M.J. Hayden.


**Ιnquietudes familiares** ▪

No sabía qué, pero algo le indicó que estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal ahí. Puso sus sentidos alerta para sopesar qué ocurría en los alrededores, pero no había más presencias que las que supuso desde un principio que estarían allí.

—Señor Sesshōmaru. —La voz de Rin se alzó entre el silencio que los rodeaba. Con calma, dirigió una sosegada mirada hacia su protegida. Jaken, a su lado, parecía particularmente animado e inmaculado (Sesshōmaru sospechó que, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, había tomado un baño de los de verdad).

—Dime, Rin.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, señor Sesshōmaru?

Sesshōmaru no respondió. Era difícil determinar qué lo llevaba a estar finalmente frente a la puerta del inverosímil castillo de su madre. Hacía tiempo que se comunicaban únicamente en casos estrictamente necesarios (no había una razón oficial, simplemente así era). Estar allí en ese momento, en particular acompañado de Jaken y Rin, era uno de esos casos estrictamente necesarios. Si había sido un pedido específico de su señora madre entonces _tenía_ que ser uno de esos casos. O eso esperaba, la verdad.

Jaken acalló las preguntas de Rin dando un montón de respuestas equivocadas, pero Sesshōmaru no se preocupó demasiado en corregirlas. Ordenó a su sirviente que llamara a la puerta, cosa que el pequeño demonio hizo con gusto. Pronto estaban camino al recibidor de su madre. Todo era tan lujoso y lustroso como recordaba. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

—Madre.

—Sesshōmaru. Qué gusto verte, hijo —respondió ella con una lacónica sonrisa. Miró a Rin de hito en hito y le sonrió con dulzura—. Has crecido un tanto, pequeña.

—Sí, señora Irasue.

Rin había crecido más que un tanto, pero no dejaba de ser más que una jovencita. Había tenido que pedir especial permiso a Kaede (y a Inuyasha, lo que casi termina en una batalla campal, con Kagome —para molestia de su medio hermano— del lado de Sesshōmaru) para sacar a Rin de la aldea durante algunos días.

Irasue permaneció con la vista fija en Rin durante algunos segundos más (tal vez notando el crecimiento en algunas partes de su cuerpo de mujer), y luego dirigió una fugaz mirada a Sesshōmaru.

—Será mejor que pasen a la siguiente habitación.

Sin más (disgustando profundamente a Jaken, quien no recibió siquiera una mirada) se dirigió resuelta hacia el final del salón, donde otra puerta abierta la aguardaba. Sesshōmaru comenzaba a impacientarse, sin embargo conocía de sobra a su madre como para apurar lo que sea que pretendiera. Instó a sus seguidores a caminar a su lado cuando emprendió el camino detrás de la demonio.

—Madre, ¿por qué has requerido mi presencia? ¿Por qué has insistido en traer a Rin conmigo?

—Deberás ser un poco más paciente, Sesshōmaru —musitó la mujer. A pesar de su avanzada edad (había perdido la cuenta con el paso de los años), no aparentaba más de unos veinti largos años humanos, tanto en la tersa piel de su rostro como en la agilidad y elegancia de sus movimientos, así como la forma de su cuerpo. Su madre tenía una belleza envidiable, una frialdad considerable, y en ese momento estaba rodeada de un aura de misterio.

Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru no insistió. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, por más calmo y controlado que pareciera. Si bien el paso del tiempo era una ridiculez para un ser como él (el tiempo era preocupación única de los humanos), la incertidumbre era lo que terminaba enfureciéndole. Pero supo controlarse, como muchas veces antes, y siguió a su madre dentro de la habitación cuando ella junto a sus blancas ropas desaparecieron dentro. Rin y Jaken lo seguían en silencio, aunque podía sentir sus respiraciones y la vibración que provocaban sus pies al chocar contra el suelo.

La sorpresa inicial solo le sacó un leve fruncimiento de cejas, pero su inexpresivo rostro se compuso de inmediato. Irasue le observaba con paciencia, pero podía ver la diversión en los ojos dorados de su madre.

—¿Kohaku? —preguntó Rin. Se adelantó otro paso y Sesshōmaru fue capaz de observar su sonrisa—. ¡Qué bueno verte!

—Hola, Rin.

—Ella también lo conoce. Es fantástico —murmuró Irasue con paciencia—. Será mejor que preparen de inmediato la comida, no podemos hacer esperar a las visitas.

Sesshōmaru escuchó los apresurados pasos, detrás, lejos de esa gran habitación. Los sirvientes de su madre de seguro estaban prestando gran atención a cada palabra dicha desde que pisó las tierras del castillo.

—Tú también, ¿cierto, Sesshōmaru? La joven Rin lo conoce, ¿tú también recuerdas a Kohaku? Es el hermano de-

—Ya sé quién es.

Estaba comenzando a molestarse un poco.

Rin no era la única humana que había crecido. El paso de los años también había dejado marcas en el joven hermano de la exterminadora, quien compartía su profesión. Supuso que también el entrenamiento había provocado algo en él. Seguía teniendo los mismos ojos compasivos y adoloridos, inocentes igual y de algún modo desconocido, tiernos. Y las pecas decoraban aún su rostro. Pero ya no era aniñado. Comenzaba a formarse en él el rostro de un hombre curtido. Los brazos y piernas eran más musculosos, así como su torso. Estaba más alto que antes también, alcanzando la altura de su madre con facilidad.

Había algo mal en ese encuentro. Ahora podía asegurar que su instinto no se había equivocado en un principio.

—Perfecto. Sería una verdadera molestia presentarlos.

Sesshōmaru quitó la vista de Kohaku para dirigirla a su madre.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Será mejor que nos sentemos, la comida está servida.

Tenía ganas de replicar, pero nunca había sido un adolescente rebelde y maleducado, así que (de mala gana) hizo caso a su madre. Se ubicó delante de ella en la mesa rectangular, Rin a su lado derecho, Jaken al izquierdo. Kohaku, con naturalidad, se había acomodado junto a su madre.

—¿Podemos conversar ahora? —preguntó Sesshōmaru en su habitual tono helado (el tono de fastidio, según Rin).

—Claro, claro. Kohaku ha estado viviendo aquí por un tiempo. Habrán notado su ausencia en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

—Sí, hace tiempo que no pasas más de unas pocas horas en la aldea, Kohaku —respondió Rin. Por lo visto, se sentía en confianza ante la poderosa presencia de su madre. Pero eso era algo normal en su protegida.

—Pues es verdad —habló Kohaku. Su voz también había cambiado desde que lo conocía, era más profunda.

—¿Y por qué?

Las preguntas de Sesshōmaru no tenían fin, pero casi todas comenzaban por un «por qué?». Notó la pequeña incomodidad de Kohaku, que se removió en su asiento rápidamente y observó de reojo a su señora madre.

—Bueno —comenzó ella con tranquilidad—, es mi _compañero_ ahora, Sesshōmaru.

—¿Compañero, señora Irasue? —preguntó Rin. A Jaken se le había caído la quijada.

—Tal vez la joven Rin no pueda comprender este término, pero imagino que tú, Sesshōmaru, serás capaz de comprender las connotaciones de la palabra «compañero», porque estás también en edad de buscar tu propia «compañera». ¿Me equivoco?

Si Sesshōmaru pudiera sentir vergüenza (él era, por mucho, un ser que estaba un poco más allá del común de los mortales), probablemente lo hubiera sentido. Y sus mejillas se hubieran teñido de un suave rosa. Si fuera otra persona, incluso hubiera inclinado la cabeza y no hubiera hablado durante el resto de la velada. Pero no era otra persona, y no era vergüenza lo que comenzaba a sentir, sino una creciente ira.

—¿Es una clase de mala broma, madre?

—¿Compañero de _pareja_ , Jaken? ¿A eso se refiere la señora Irasue? —preguntó Rin en un murmullo.

—Eso parece, Rin, pero guarda silencio.

—No es broma en absoluto —respondió con simpleza, después de observar con cierta gracia el intercambio de comentarios entre la joven humana y Jaken. Mientras ella parecía fresca como una lechuga, Kohaku comenzaba a temer por su vida. No había sido tan mala idea invitar a Rin después de todo, tal vez con su presencia Sesshōmaru se limitaría a cercenarle la cabeza y no más que eso.

Sesshōmaru se obligó a contar hasta diez (algo que había visto hacer a humanos muchas veces) antes de seguir.

—Si lo es, _no_ resulta divertido. Kohaku, te obligo a que me digas la verdad.

Kohaku palideció un poco más, pero no abrió la boca. Irasue frunció el ceño durante un segundo, pero lo relajó al instante (no le gustaban esas horribles marcas en su piel). Jaken permaneció mudo (muchas veces había hablado de más y podrían haberlo matado, y ya había aprendido la lección. Era una de esas ocasiones que mejor ni estar presente). Rin pasaba la vista de uno a otro, en especial entre Irasue y Kohaku (¿era tonto pensar que se veían bien juntos?), y una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

—Rin, ¿sabes algo de esto? Ordeno que me lo digas.

Rin parpadeó y observó a su señor. La casi sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, pero no quitó la vista de él.

—Ciertamente que no, señor Sesshōmaru —respondió. Luego bajó un poco más el tono de voz—. Pero creo que ahora Kohaku es su padrastro, así que no puede _obligarle_ a nada. ¿Cierto, señor Jaken?

—Qué inocente y cuántas agallas, Rin —masculló Jaken, que en ese momento quería esconder su rostro en el plato caliente de sopa. Calló con la mirada aterrada cuando Sesshōmaru le observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Él _no_ es mi _nada_ , Rin, mucho menos un padrastro.

—No te lamentes, hijo mío —habló la clara voz de Irasue—. Imaginé que algo así pasaría. Pero Kohaku no busca reemplazar a tu padre, el gran Inutaishō.

Pareciera que alguien comenzaba a golpear con una pequeña herramienta humana el interior de su cabeza. Estaba formándose un dolor de cabeza que prometía ser espantoso.

—Por supuesto que _no_. No quiero tener esta conversación.

—Claro que no, Sesshōmaru, pero es necesario que la tengamos. Kohaku es mi compañero ahora —volvió a repetir Irasue. Sesshōmaru levantó la vista (comenzaba a dolerle justo encima de los ojos, mala señal)—, debes mostrarle respeto.

—Es. Un. Crío, madre. Un crío _humano_ , por añadidura.

Irasue soltó una suave risa, tapándose la boca rosada con su mano izquierda. Kohaku le sonrió, los ojos dulces llenos de calor hacia ella. Rin los observó y se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo (qué lindos se veían). Jaken seguía temiendo morir, maldiciendo el día que lo habían invitado a él también a esa reunión infernal.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es tan pequeño, no —aseguró—. Es lo suficientemente grande, Sesshōmaru.

—No quiero saber —le cortó el demonio. Faltaría más que saber las aventuras nocturnas de su madre con ese niño al que él mismo había visto crecer.

Irasue soltó otra suave risa, divertida por el comportamiento extraño de su hijo y las mejillas coloradas de su compañero.

—Nunca entendí a tu padre y su amor por la joven Izayoi, amor hacia los humanos que heredó a su vástago. Supongo que tú tampoco lo comprendiste por mucho tiempo, ni a tu medio hermano.

Sesshōmaru no respondió. La respuesta estaba sentada a su lado, como bien todos sabían. No, no lo había comprendido nunca, y tampoco lo hubiera comprendido de no ser por Rin.

—Por supuesto que Izayoi y tantos otros humanos eran _buenos_ , buenas criaturas, incluso hermosas como la princesa, pero no más que simples _humanos_ , por lo que para mí no tenía caso. No entendía su fascinación. Pero el tiempo le ha dado la razón. Tu padre tenía otra visión, visión que ahora comparto.

Sesshōmaru mantuvo el silencio. Rin contemplaba y escuchaba admirada. Kohaku tenía ojos solo para Irasue.

—Solo hace falta conocer al humano correcto. La curiosidad puede más después de un tiempo. Después de un tiempo, muchos otros humanos comienzan a ser más interesantes, ¿verdad?

—Me es completamente indiferente, madre.

—Claro que no.

Sesshōmaru comenzaba a sentir otra vez el martilleo en la cabeza.

—No deja de ser _mucho más joven_ que tú, madre. Ni siquiera es un hombre.

—Ya lo es. De todos modos, ¿no era Izayoi mucho más joven que tu padre? ¿No lo es la humana que acompaña a tu hermano? ¿No lo es la joven Rin mucho más joven que tú, hijo mío?

—No metas a Rin en este asunto.

—Rin es parte del asunto, Sesshōmaru. La consideras tu futura compañera,… dudo realmente que puedas esperar más que unos pocos años. Y ella está dispuesta a estar contigo.

Rin dejó escapar un pequeño gritito, que hizo que todos dirigieran su vista a ella.

—Si me convierto en la compañera del señor Sesshōmaru, ¡serías como mi padre, Kohaku! ¡Seríamos familia!

—Así es, Rin —sonrió Kohaku. Familia de exterminadores de demonios, del monje, de su montón de niños, que pasarían a ser… ¿qué de él?

Sesshōmaru golpeó la mesa con un puño cuando el martilleo en su cabeza pudo más que él (y las risas y comentarios amistosos de todos alrededor le colmaron la paciencia).

—Por supuesto que eso no pasará.

—¿Rin no será tu compañera? —preguntó Irasue con sorpresa. Kohaku también lo veía con sorpresa, sus grandes ojos marrones parecían desconcertados. Hasta Jaken parecía profundamente conmocionado por la noticia (¿acaso se veía a él mismo como padrino de la boda? ¡Él solo quería acompañar a Rin hasta el altar!).

A Sesshōmaru no le pasaron desapercibidas las diferentes reacciones, pero la que más le preocupaba era la de la joven a la derecha. Rin tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y lo observaba como alguien observa una película de suspenso, como suspendida en el aire, con el corazón en las manos.

—No, yo no dije eso, me refiero… Quiero decir que —masculló Sesshōmaru en titubeos. Quién lo hubiera visto, él titubeando. No era propio de su persona, _ese no era_ el gran señor Sesshōmaru. Se compuso en su totalidad tomando una bocanada de aire y recuperando el rostro sereno—. Kohaku _no_ es familia.

—Lo es —determinó con practicidad Irasue, sirviéndose otro bocado de comida. Sesshōmaru seguía bastante violento (así era su mirada aunque sea), así que su madre le dio un pequeño codazo a Kohaku. El joven muchacho la observó con curiosidad y sorpresa, y ella lo instó a hablar.

Sesshōmaru _no_ quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir, pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

—Lo soy, pero no tienes que llamarme _padre_ si no quieres. Kohaku está bien.

—Muchacho, será mejor que cierras la maldita boca.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru, no le habla así al señor Kohaku! —exclamó Rin, tomándole del brazo—. ¡Respete a su…!

—No lo digas, Rin, no —murmuró Jaken, haciendo señales desde detrás de su amo.

—¡Quién te entiende, hijo mío! —exclamó finalmente Irasue, soltando un sentido suspiro—. Kohaku podría haber elegido a Rin como compañera antes de que _finalmente_ te dieras cuenta que tú la quieres. Y aquí está, _conmigo_ , la joven Rin está a salvo de sus encantos y tú de todos modos te enfureces.

—¿Él pretendía a Rin?

—No, no, de veras —tartamudeó Kohaku, con el rostro lívido (la expresión de Sesshōmaru no hacía más que empeorar)—, simplemente me quedaré con tu madre.

Jaken se llevó una mano a la cara justo cuando el martilleo en su cabeza comenzó de nuevo.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru! ¡Amo bonito!

Los gritos de Jaken le obligaron a abrir los ojos. El dolor comenzaba a acrecentarse sobre sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Aún en el castillo de su madre? ¿El martilleo había sido _así_ de fuerte?

—Amo bonito —murmuró de nuevo su sirviente. Se incorporó un tanto y observó reacio a Jaken. No. Estaban asentados a las fueras de la aldea de Kaede, a unos pocos kilómetros. Era un pasaje conocido—. Lamento molestarle, señor, pero estaba mascullando y… creí que realmente se había envenenado con las setas que le cociné.

—No las comí, Jaken.

Eso pareció ofender a su sirviente, pero se recuperó enseguida. Sesshōmaru jamás comía sus comidas.

—Deberíamos apurarnos si queremos llegar a la aldea a tiempo, Rin nos espera.

Por supuesto que sí. Rin los esperaba. Había comprado otro kimono, más grande, más propio de mujeres. Era otra de sus visitas. No había ninguna reunión planeada con su madre, a quién hacía largos años que no veía. Sabía que el joven exterminador aún frecuentaba la aldea, que estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento y en el montón de sobrinos que su cuñado se había encargado de regalarle. No había nada extraño más que un feo, un realmente horrible sueño.

Ahora recordaba porqué dormía tan poco, asegurándose de no dejar tiempo a que los sueños ocuparan sus pensamientos.

Qué clase de problemas tenía para soñar cosas así. Con su madre, en primer lugar. Con Rin y sus preocupaciones de encontrar compañera (en serio, ¿cuándo le había preocupado algo como eso?). Y luego, sus _daddy issues_ , ¿de verdad? Esas cosas eran completamente humanas, completamente _fuera de él_. No era justo que su mente conspirara en su contra.

En serio. Un padrastro humano, un joven a quién había visto crecer. Un crío que podría estar…

Que podría estar pretendiendo a Rin.

SU protegida.

Comenzaba a comprender su mente, aunque… ¿por qué su señora madre estaría con alguien como Kohaku? Habría que analizarlo con mayor profundidad luego, pero por el momento…

—Jaken, prepara todo. Partimos de inmediato.

Por supuesto que no le dejó tiempo a Jaken para acomodarse apropiadamente. Simplemente comenzó a alejarse, y Jaken tuvo que rebuscárselas para alcanzarle luego, cuando hubo preparado sus cosas y a A-Un.

Hizo el recorrido hacia la aldea en un santiamén. Los aldeanos seguían alejándose ante su paso (realmente esperaba que fuera porque infundía mucho miedo o respeto, no por su cara de recién despierto). No vio a Inuyasha ni a su mujer (ni a su sobrina), de modo que seguro se encontraban en las tierras del futuro. Sí se cruzó con el monje brevemente, quién le deseó buenos días y le indicó el camino para encontrar a Rin. Él no respondió más que con un leve gesto de la cabeza (que le había costado años a Miroku conseguir).

Por mucho, no había esperado encontrarse con Rin acompañada por, ni más ni menos, que Kohaku. Cosa que terminó de formarle el mal humor de ermitaño que era bien conocido en la descendencia de Inutaishō (¿quién no había conocido el humor de perros, muy convenientemente, de Inuyasha?).

A pesar de su cara de ogro con mal aliento matutino, Rin lo recibió entusiasta.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru! —exclamó, alejándose levemente de un muy intimidado Kohaku—. ¡Ha llegado antes! ¿Dónde está el señor Jaken? ¿Y A-Un?

—Vienen detrás.

Su tono no era muy amistoso.

Kohaku se acercó unos pasos más cerca y le deseó buenos días. Sesshōmaru hubiera gruñido de estar en su forma natural (vaya, casi que hubiera gruñido de todas formas). Así que, intentando evitar gruñidos innecesarios, no respondió en absoluto. Eso descolocó un poco a Rin, que bien conocía la indiferencia de Sesshōmaru hacia el común de los humanos, pero no su descortesía ante los que ella apreciaba.

—¿Señor Sesshōmaru?

—Será mejor que me marche ahora, Rin —vaciló Kohaku en su lugar durante un momento—. Buscaré a Mei y Miu, y los niños…

—Claro. Nos vemos luego, Kohaku.

—Hasta luego, Rin. Señor Sesshōmaru —dijo. Luego comenzó a caminar lejos, a paso rápido.

—Muchacho —lo frenó Sesshōmaru de inmediato. Su sola presencia resultaba abrasadora. Como si de verdad pudiera incendiarle con la mirada. Hasta los cimientos. Conscientemente y con ganas. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de irse lejos—. Mantente alejado de mi madre.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Kohaku y Rin al unísono, intercambiando una breve mirada.

—Me has entendido bien.

—Por-por supuesto, señor Sesshōmaru. Me mantendré alejado de… su… madre.

Intercambió otra mirada con Rin. Claro, y luego los extraños bichos del mundo eran los humanos.

Dado el modo en que Rin y Kohaku se hablaban y miraban (y el modo en que él observaba a Kohaku) estaba demás cualquier advertencia de que también se mantuviera alejado de Rin, por su bien. Cuando Kohaku se alejó lo suficiente, Rin cortó finalmente el silencio, mirando a su señor con los ojos entornados y mucha, mucha curiosidad en sus orbes castañas.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Sesshōmaru?

—Sí.

—¿Qué fue todo eso de su madre? ¿Señor?

—Un presentimiento. Nada. No importa.

—De acuerdo.

Rin mantuvo silencio. Se observó las blancas manos, rogando que pronto llegara Jaken y la sacara de aquel extraño limbo al que había ingresado con la presencia de su señor. De repente todo estaba muy raro. No era común de su señor comportarse de ese modo. Él solía ser comprensivo y cariñoso con ella, respondiendo todas sus dudas, sin reparos. Ese día no era así. Había algo que no comprendía, pero esperaba que pronto terminara.

—Rin.

—¿Sí?

—Has crecido.

Rin parpadeó. Observó alrededor (por si acaso todo formaba parte de un acto cómico, váyase a saber) y al no ver nadie cercano, volvió a enfocarse en su señor.

—Pues… sí, señor Sesshōmaru. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me quedé en la aldea, ¿recuerda?

—Es confuso mantener los años humanos para mí.

Rin asintió, como si realmente comprendiera. Sesshōmaru respiró con calma. Sin su hermano en los alrededores aquello sería mucho más fácil y rápido (el idiota de Inuyasha había casi adoptado a Rin como parte de su manada, como si fuera su maldita niña).

Era algo que Sesshōmaru _debía_ hacer antes de que sus miedos se volvieran realidad.

Se acercó un poco más a ella. No había mucho espacio ya entre ellos, y eso provocó que Rin soltara un respingo y alzara la vista. Por supuesto, había sido más rápido que los reflejos más afilados de los humanos.

Bajó su rostro a una velocidad que su protegida pudiera apreciar, hasta tener sus labios rozando los de ella. El aliento de Rin resultaba cálido y le invitaba a finalmente besarla. Los cabellos sueltos acariciaban su rostro. Era todo muy confuso para él en ese momento, pero intentó recordarse que era necesario hacer aquello.

—Se-señor Sesshōmaru, ¿qué…?

—Hablaremos muy de cerca durante un segundo. Escúchame.

Creyó escuchar un «sí» de Rin, pero no podía estar seguro (le parecía que la joven estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar o desmayarse).

—¿Está mal que esté tan cerca?

Su propia voz era un susurro. Le estaba comenzando a marear el perfume floral de la joven, que parecía emanar de su propia piel.

—No —murmuró ella.

Intentó enfocarse en su sueño para no terminar diciendo estupideces frente a su protegida. Un sueño donde su preocupación era tanto su compañera (tan joven y demasiado humana para él)… y en donde Kohaku era su padrastro (pero creía haber solucionado esa parte).

Si quería que sus preocupaciones se difuminaran, tenía que terminar con _esa otra_ parte.

—Estoy a punto de besarte —soltó finalmente. Observó cómo los ojos de ella se abrían más de la sorpresa. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le contara un chiste muy, pero muy cerca?

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y de repente le resultó un cien por ciento más encantadora que de costumbre. ¿Eso mismo, acaso, lo había experimentado tanto su padre como su hermano? Posiblemente.

—Rin.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Me has escuchado?

—Sí.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido, pero eso era seguro. También el de Rin, podía notarlo con facilidad.

—¿Entonces?

Rin terminó con la poca distancia que los separaba en respuesta. Entonces, que sí, que por ella estaba muy bien. Apena le tocó los labios unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para sacarle el aliento. Rin alejó su boca otra vez, profundamente avergonzada y preguntándose si acaso estaba bien hacer tal locura.

Por su parte, Sesshōmaru intentaba recomponerse.

Ahí estaba el encanto que Inutaishō e Inuyasha habían descubierto antes que él, para su vergüenza (que le ganara un medio demonio, qué bien). El calor humano de una mujer, el roce de sus labios rosados, el color que adoptaban sus mejillas, y el modo alocado en que su corazón galopaba. La inseguridad de su mirada aunque toda parte de él quería tanto eso como ella.

Entonces se acercó de nuevo y se dedicó a saborear sus labios durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Resultaba dulce y fresca, y le hacía arrepentirse de nunca haberla besado antes.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, él volvió a enderezarse y prestar atención alrededor (por lo visto, uno de los críos del monje y la exterminadora los había visto y la voz se estaba corriendo por la aldea. Quién lo salvaría de la ira de Kaede e Inuyasha combinados, cómo evitar una lucha…). Suspiró, y volvió a enfocarse en Rin.

Seguía sonrojada y visiblemente nerviosa. Los observaba de cuando en cuando con sus ojos castaños, curiosos y avergonzados.

—Diga algo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Rin?

—No lo sé. Algo.

Ah, las estupideces que llegaba a hacer por ella.

—Soñé que mi madre se casaba con Kohaku.

—Oh.

Luego ella rió (aunque a él no le causaba ni un mínimo de gracia). Incluso así, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó.

—Toda la aldea sabrá pronto que…

—Lo sé, Rin.

—Señor Sesshōmaru…

—¿Sí?

—¿También soñó conmigo?

—Sí.

Rin le sonrió.

—¿Y qué soñó?

Sesshōmaru la observó severamente durante algunos segundos. Rin era… No, no sabía definirla. Aquella tarde cruzaron muchas miradas, algunas acompañadas de sonrisas, otras de un ligero sonrojo, aunque nadie mencionó nada de ningún beso robado.

Ni de ningún sueño de Sesshōmaru (y eso que el joven Kohaku terminó enterándose del porqué de la extraña amenaza).

Rin seguía mirándole curiosa. ¿Qué soñó con ella?

—Que comías demasiadas setas de Jaken y terminabas enferma del estómago durante una semana.

—¡Amo bonito! ¡Rin! ¡Al fin los encuentro!

Rin seguía riendo cuando abrazó a Jaken.

* * *

 **NOTA**

La nota a continuación no tiene nada que ver con el fic, sino con la persona a quien está dedicado. Es una nota de desahogo, de despedida, así que si solo vinieron por el fic y no conocieron a May, pueden saltearla.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Aunque esta historia intenta tener algo de humor, tiene un origen muy triste, podría atreverme a decir que es el más triste de entre mis fics. No sé si se habrán enterado que este y muchos otros fandoms han perdido una escritora, una hermosa persona, de la peor manera. Realmente lamento tener que escribir esto, tanto el relato como esta nota que tiene un gusto enorme a insignificante, en un intento de desahogarme y recordarla de la manera que puedo, haciendo lo único que puedo hacer. Escribir, y que me quede esto acá para siempre.

No soy la única que conoció a May, ni la única que ya comenzó a extrañarla. Sé que tal vez para muchos publicar algo para ella no tenga el menor sentido, pero sí lo tiene para mí, que estando acá tan lejos, lo único que puedo hacer es escribir,... que incluso eso mismo me costó, como si necesitara un tiempo de adaptación. Y personalmente creo que sí tiene sentido para todas esas personas que conocieron a May por este medio y que también la quieren y extrañan, quienes desean poder hacer algo y quienes quieren saberse acompañadas.

Tal vez esas personas estén igual a mí: mal.

Estoy mal porque era muy joven y resulta injusto. Porque ya no voy a saber nada de ella, a pesar de que solo nos hablábamos ocasionalmente por un grupo de whatsapp al que nunca volverá a contestar (porque ver su número de teléfono ahí es tan fuerte). Porque su perfil en fanfiction va a seguir estando durante muchísimos años, todos los que yo esté acá y mucho más, pero va a permanecer siempre igual, y ya nunca se actualizaran sus muchas y muy variadas historias, y yo siempre estaba ansiando volver a verla en el fandom. Porque me parece que las veces que le dije que la apreciaba y me encantaban tantas cosas de ella y sus escritos parecen muy pocas ahora.

A May le gustaban mucho las parejas cracks y siempre me hacía reír el modo en que lograba unir a los personajes, eficazmente, sin rodeos. El modo en que deliraba en sus ideas, el modo en que planeaba junto a otras chicas del foro las más descabelladas tramas (¡y sonaban bien, igual sonaban bien!). Y me quedé con ganas de leer un montón de fics, un montón de sus locuras. Y también le gustaba mucho el SesshRin, y hasta el momento que (para mí aunque sea) es la que mejor los escribe. Ustedes pueden tener sus autores adorados, y puede que haya otros más famosos, pero el modo de May era el modo de May, y para mi sus SesshRin eran LOS SesshRin. Posiblemente los únicos SesshRin que leía sin temor alguno a lo que podía encontrar, porque sabía que me esperaba algo bueno fuera como fuera. Imagino que ustedes también tienen una lista de «autores de confianza»; ella estaba en mi lista.

Reír se le daba bien, y hacer reír mejor aún. Creo que puede notarse fácilmente en sus fics, en sus notas, todo tan ingenioso e innatamente divertido. Ojalá hubiera guardado muchas conversaciones que ahora quisiera tener a mano para mostrarles, aunque a lo mejor no entenderían la mitad de las cosas.

Era una chica sincera, divertida, directa. Era bella en muchos sentidos.

Hacer amigos por fanfiction puede ser difícil. La distancia es el principal enemigo. Cuando queremos dar ese abrazo y el amigo vive en otro país, por ejemplo, cosa que me ha pasado más veces de las que quisiera. Puede ser difícil. Mucho más en un escenario como este, donde realmente queda tan poco por hacer, donde te llenás tanto de esta sensación, estos sentimientos, que ni siquiera les puedo describir.

Así que tener amigos por acá es súper difícil. Pero mirando un poco hacia atrás, conociendo a todas las personas que conozco, tan hermosas, recordando a May como quiero recordarla,… tener amigos acá es difícil, pero también es muy satisfactorio, es increíblemente satisfactorio.

Dejo un _hasta luego, MJ_.

—Mor.


End file.
